Through the increasing availability of more compact light-sources that may not need to be replaced over the lifetime of a luminaire, new design and functionality has become possible.
For example, it should be possible to provide different lighting functions, such as general illumination and concentrated task lighting using a single light-output device with several sets of light-sources, such as LEDs, that are appropriately arranged and that are individually controllable. However, this might result in a relatively complicated and costly light-output device.